


Libby

by prismdreams



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Boston, Crime, Death, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Identity, Italian Mafia, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Officer - Freeform, On the Run, POV Third Person, Police, Protection, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sergant, Work In Progress, abandon, destitute, homeless, life - Freeform, mobster, nypd, safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libby Parsons kept running, during the worst times of her life she thought it was all over when she buried the past. Turns out she is haunted by every moment of the very incident that keeps her awake and running. As rookie officer, law-educated Jamie Reagan begins repairing Erin's break-in, he finds something strange in the rubble of the disturbance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She traced the map that she stole from a solid source. This was it. She was going to solve the mystery once and for all. Everything was riding on this and she knew that there had to be some evidence or all was lost. Stupid cops. She never trusted authority. They don't know anything. Always prowling around the streets never finding anything. Nobody ever does there job anymore. It was almost like you have to take matters into your own hands if you wanted answers. So that's exactly what she did.

It was dark enough so she knew she was safe from bystanders. If she was caught, hell, she didn't want to think about the consequences. She had to just think and focus. So much was at risk and it wasn't worth troubling over chances. She needed this. She couldn't, she wouldn't rest until she found the truth. Nobody was going to get in her way, if they did, well, _they_ will face some major ramifications.

She folded up the map and stashed it inside her jacket pocket. She slipped on the black leather gloves and took a deep breath before tip-toeing inside the DA's office. She briefly caught the name. _Reagan-Boyle Senior Counsel_. She sniffed around until she spotted the file cabinet. From the looks of the room, it was a female. A male wouldn't be so meticulous with organizing. It was almost like every piece of document had been ironed with the bold black ink of the Judge's approval stamped on the front.

Her long dark hair began to slip in her face as she leafed through the front desk. Nothing. Not unless she needed today's report on a bogus starring a dirty pimp acting as an eye witness in a prostitute's murder. No, this was different. She billowed through more documents unless she found the bottom of the stack. She stumbled back a little, losing her balance until she heard a loud crash. She instantly winced and ducked under the table. You can never be too sure what sets off alarms these days. This isn't the 50s, she needed to be smart. Not just books, streets as well. She's learning. After all, she's all she's got.

It looked like the council was only an assistant. But why? Why did her instincts lead her to this point? She grit her teeth and tried to get up only to bump her head on the top of the desk. She rubbed her temple to ease the tingle she felt. Her eyes were getting dizzy but she told herself to keep with this. She looked to the ground and saw a few glass shards, then a frame in the corner of the office.

"Shit, shit. Great." She sighed but slipped again.

She looked down and her hand was covering a picture. She picked it up and examined it with her small light.

It was a photo of a male in an academy uniform, deep green eyes, a piercing stare, chiseled bone structure, way too pretty to be NYPD. Looked more like a scholar than law enforcement. He held this dark look that drew her in. She looked at his tag and rank. A rookie. She sneered. _Only cops._ When she looked at his tag closer she saw the name: _J. Reagan_. Cousin? Brother? Reagan... Why did the name sound so familiar?

She slid the picture over to the frame and tried again getting up. Her mind was blank. She looked around the office and she saw stars. No way. She wasn't going to bail now. Not when she was so close she getting the proof she needed.

She realized the office was a bust. Nothing with leads to what she was looking for so she decided to try the one next door. Chief Counsel has got to have something from 5 years ago. Its been too long.

She brushed a small piece of glass that was stuck on her pants and looked at the picture from the ground again.

"Ugh, why do I keep looking at this? I really must be losing it." She walked out of the office carefully and shut the door carrying on her mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie Reagan followed Sgt. Anthony Renzulli out of _Dunkin' Donuts_ with their coffees in hand sipping slowly. They were on the corner of a busy Brooklyn intersection planning the itinerary for the day. But for officers, the unpredictability of the city came at any moment. Jamie was just getting used to the intensity of it all. It was getting exciting now.

Renzulli pulled out his note pad with a few rumored tips listed. He crossed them out, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the force. So far, being the rookie's trainer left him with more surprises then he could handle. Jamie reminded him of his brother Joe. They were quick on their feet, full of heart and gusto. But today's work was preschool. The things the Sergeant put Jamie through were standard and procedure but he wanted to really challenge the rookie today. Make his heart race. It gets his own heart in the action as well.

"Oy, tell you what we're gonna do, there's a wacky goose chase going over near Brighten Beach and there's no one on it. Some drug bust. Blood pumping. You game, kid?"

Jamie nodded like an excited teenager. "What do we got?"

Whenever Renzulli changed the rules a little there was bound to be more than they expected. That's just the job. Perps galore, not enough blue uniforms. But hella adrenaline rushing.

"You gettin' cocky with me? Good, starting to think like me. Who betta?" His thick New York accent billowed with the _Boar's Head_ truck that passed by them.

Jamie knew Brooklyn pretty well now. A lot of perps running around there almost waiting to be interrogated or chased. If anything there was always a chase near Kings Highway.

The two officers got into the patrol cruiser, pulling out under the D Train into a busy intersection. Jamie's eyes were wondering. He couldn't sleep last night from yesterday's case and it was starting to show. The dark circles pasted under his eyes looked like he was wearing zombie make up. He rubbed his eyes, attempting to smooth the tired away. He needed to be alert. Every day. That's what it is. Then it starts over. When he first put on the uniform he didn't understand what he was stepping into. He just wanted to make his father, The Commissioner, proud. Now it was all starting to make sense.

When the car stopped at a red light he heard Renzulli go off in slight road rage at the car in front. Typical. Just another traffic day in Brooklyn. There was probably an accident up ahead.

Jamie's eyes began scanning the streets. His eyes automatically did that when the cruiser pulled to a halt. He had to be aware of everything. His head leaned back, slightly relaxing but slowly lifted when he saw something at the corner of his eye.

There was a young woman, looked to be around his age, long dark brown hair, possibly younger clutching a bound of papers to her chest. She looked to be lost, like it was the first time in the city. A lot of people were like that. Even veterans who've made a home here for 15 years. But this one, something strange. He felt it. She held an anguished look on her face and squinted her eyes. She checked her phone, maybe for the time or a call. Anxious wasn't close to describing her motions. Jamie's eyes couldn't look away. It was probably nothing too suspicious.

She could have been waiting for her boyfriend or somebody important. Nothing drastic to continue giving attention to. Lately, because of his gut, Jamie's decisions were less than appropriate. Its just this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was off. But then again, there were more important things to worry about. This was _not_ one of those things. First, the patrol car had to move, then comes the fun part.

"Look out. Get outta the way!"

"What is he doing? Oh my gahd!" Came out of a woman from a distance.

"Get outta my way!"

Jamie turned his eyes, darting them forward, red and alert. "Shit, what is that?"

"Donno. Oh man, hey kid he's coming this way." Renzulli exclaimed looking at the perp carrying a duffel bag, could be contraband. He unbuckled, getting prepared.

The man, medium build, was barreling down the sidewalks and took a short cut through jay-walking when a red Cadillac almost ran him over. Jamie watched with tiger eyes as he came closer to the middle of the road, almost getting smashed again by a Plymouth. He couldn't take it anymore, he unbuckled his seat belt swiftly and reached for his weapon. He was unsure but he knew this guy might not be giving up to easily.

"Hold on, kid. Let's see what he does. Stay armed." Renzulli unlocked the doors and pulled the lever slightly on his side.

Jamie bit his tongue. He couldn't handle this. He felt torn. He had to obey the rules but his heart was throwing the rule book away. His mind was going to implode if he held back any longer.

The perp was sloppy. Trying to get away through the traffic not noticing anything around. Not to mention he looked out of it. He avoided a final hit and miss and stumbled right on top of their cruiser. What luck. Jamie was the first to lunge from his seat and turn the perp around on his stomach, cuffing him as he went through his questions. While he held the guy down, he felt eyes on him and looked up.

The girl from before was staring at him with wide eyes. She looked away and went absentmindedly around the corner. It was almost like she vanished in a half second. His hold on the perp was hard and steady. Renzulli called the center for follow up. He couldn't shake that girl out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

She clutched her chest as her breath caught in her throat. _Damn it._ She knew wondering around aimlessly would get her spotted. The morning had brought on more law enforcement than usual. But she wasn't deterred. She rubbed her face. She was told to wait on the corner for some inside information on her record. It had been too long since she could do anything without someone seeing "criminal" ties with her.

This was the last time she would trust anyone besides herself. She was getting tired of being screwed over. She flipped her hair out of her eyes. This new look on her was starting to feel like a mistake. But it had to be done. Who knows what they have on her? It could be cops following her every move. She hoped it wasn't that obvious. The dark green contact lenses she wore were irritating her enough. She had to deal with it. It was the cheapest best way to disguise herself quickly. And god knows she needed that more than anything.

With the bound papers in hand she stuffed them into the folder and went through the back alley as she checked the directions again. She squinted, this couldn't have been right. She checked the paper again and peaked to the corner street. She realized she just went around in a circle. This is the last time she would try a haughty site to get fast directions.

She needed to make copies of the files she found from last night's break in. It would ensure the evidence to prove her innocence. She would get her life back. Turns out, snooping around the DA's office paid off. Thank god she was careful she didn't leave any prints. This might be exactly what she needed to stop running. That will be the day. Maybe... Might come sooner then she thought.

She checked the time again and thought about the internet café. Maybe there was a copy machine she could use near there. _Kinko's_ would be too risky. Too many civilians and in the daylight, one would sure run into her. The past always seems to catch up when you least suspect. As for her appearance; it's not known to change now. She had quit donning wigs before she came to the city, partly because they would never stay on right. Even a blind person could tell she was hiding something. The money stashed back in her closet locker back at the dance studio was just enough to get by but she was running dangerously low. Sleeping there was what she thought it would be: dank, cold, lonely dryness. Her friends were down to one. She knew of someone who had a brownstone in Carroll Gardens. She was rarely home but it sufficed on the days she got desperate. Someone her mother knew when they were kids. Her friend's daughter was a struggling actress waiting tables. That old cliché never changes. But she was hospitable. She kept things somewhat normal when she didn't feel completely homeless. She also knew her situation which helped.

She had to have a plan; a new one to formulate some answers. Changing her name was out. She checked the obituaries last week, but the older ones worked better. She needed a new make over more than anything. Something inconspicuous. A look that blended in then stuck out. The most drastic thing she ever did was fix her nose. It completely changed her face. She almost looked like Angelina Jolie after the procedure. It scared her, but she liked it. _Anything to change the past_ , she said.

The dark green contacts came in handy when she dyed her hair. She was dark brown for a while but it was way too dark with her pale skin tone. They almost matched intone with the darkness of the hair. Now, it was a bold raven color which made the fairness of her skin pop out. Spray tanning only left her arms done but the rest of her body didn't react to it. Appearance was _everything_. She needed to get it right in order to do what she needed to do.

She searched her phone GPS for the closest café and came up with one on Avenue P. She really hated this city. All the streets were squished together like England and littered with rapists trolling around waiting for fresh meat; even in the day time. She shook her head and walked out of the alley to the corner store. Her phone was loosing signal and sometimes walking near a business helps bring it up. When she walked into the store she hid behind the frozen food doors in the back area. _Finally_ , she breathed again. Her phone came back to life. As she was checking again for the café she overheard muffled voices inside.

The Russian store owner's testosterone-filled voice ricocheted into the store as a few officers stepped in. This was just her luck. Of course she would pick the store cops casually walk into. Then again, this _is_ New York; they could walk in anyplace selling java, especially since it's early in the morning. She rolled her eyes, forgetting that little detail.

She was stuck. She didn't mean to fall into the trap. One of them clearly the leader, confidence radiating out of his voice, the other, a gruff and soft spoken tone she couldn't place. She didn't buy it. Cops are trouble. Always have been, they never disappoint. She had to admit, in the back of her mind, the shy one didn't sound so dirty. But how could she tell that just by how he sounds? Who knows who they are as people? Cops are normally C students being bought off by rich corporate tyrants daily. They're just as dirty as the pimps and street walkers. She really didn't care if he sounded like human. She made her mind up.

It was time to haul it. She moved to get up but pulled open the door, making it smack as she stood up. She winced and hoped to god nobody heard that. The back door was the only escape. She didn't do well scooting by a cop. Her body was shaking like an autumn leaf and she prayed sneaking out like a mouse won't garner attention. She hoped they thought it really was an animal for her sake.

Success. She made it. Then came the loud door which made her speed as fast as she could away from the vicinity. When she couldn't run anymore she hid behind a delicatessen deli where Russian was the only language she could hear. She paused for a moment, thinking. The trains looked like a good place to start. Out of breath, almost unsure, but another crazy idea popped up. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and climbed the dirty stairs of the B Train.

* * *

Jamie thought he was hearing things for a second but then he brushed it off as the Sergeant was talking shop with the burly Russian man about the crazy robberies in the area. Most recently, there have been a lot of those cases and there still weren't any leads. All were happening around dawn and it was unfortunate the perp wasn't following a pattern. At least they knew it was in the Brooklyn borough. The Russian, like most in Brighten Beach, didn't get a lot English words out. Renzulli tried his best to delve in the line of questioning.

_Maybe this one's a bust_ , Jamie thought as he patted the Sergeant's shoulder reassuring him that maybe this guy didn't know anything. Jamie gave him the look he normally did when it wasn't going anywhere. Renzulli pulled back, gave his card to the Russian and waved to the guy for his time. Renzulli just shrugged and Jamie smirked at the craziness of it.

As soon as they were out of the store Jamie's cell went off. He looked at the Sergeant, "Gah ahead kid. I'll take a moment of here and call the detectives at the precinct."

Jamie nodded, smiled and looked at ID, "Hey you."

"Hey Jamie, look," Erin Reagan sighed on the other end of the line. "I'm gonna have to stay a little longer here at the courthouse. Least until after the investigation of last night's break in has been resolved."

"What happened? Are you alright?" Jamie asked, his voice drenched in concern.

"Yeah, I am. Nobody was hurt. Chief Counsel might have had some things misplaced. Some documents may have been stolen. He just reported some case missing dating nearly 5 years ago. As for me, all my paperwork for the Giogardo case is missing and I'm trying to see if I made a copy here."

"Oh wow. Erin, I'm sorry. I mean, I can call in. The Sergeant will probably allow it. We just got something on a few burglaries in the area. Mostly Brooklyn. We have no leads yet."

Erin took a deep breath, grabbed the glass of water on the corner of the desk and took a drink trying to calm down. The situation was dire and she _did_ need those papers since the hearing was tomorrow morning. She might have made a copy for the Prosecution but none as a backup. She never thought for a second someone would just come in and disorganize let alone steal any documents. So far, she'd have to just keep searching through the files. Not to mention, there was the frame lying on the floor. Erin nearly had glassy eyes when she saw it was Jamie. It was horrible. She almost lost control when she picked up his graduation picture.

"I'm OK Jamie. I mean you can come by when you get off but I think it's taken care of now. Detectives are dusting the handle. We'll find something. Hopefully _I'll_ find something. I really need those papers. I don't want to hear Charles in my ear singing "I told you so" about my carelessness."

"Are you sure Erin?"

"I love you Jamie. I can handle it. Don't worry. Thank god nobody was hurt. I mean as I walked in it just took me by surprised. I'm just relieved this investigation is taken seriously over these papers."

"I'm sure it's important. Man, Erin I feel so bad. I wanna come by anyway. You're not gonna say no because I called jinx on it."

Erin smiled wide. "Alright then. I'll see you later."

"Bye Erin." Jamie hung up the phone, jamming it inside his jacket pocket.

His hands were shaking slightly but it went away when he came back under control. His post had to be abandoned for now.

Jamie came up to Renzulli who was leaning against the cruiser. "Hey Sarg, I have an emergency. It's Erin."

Renzulli eyed the young officer. "She ahright?"

They both got inside the cruiser as Jamie blew out a chunk of air he didn't know he was holding.

"I don't know. But she needs me at the Courthouse." While Jamie explained briefly the situation as Renzulli zoomed of out the parking lot toward the Manhattan Courthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

She finally had the copies in her grasp out of the printer. Hopefully this would mean something and she wouldn't have to come up empty at every corner. Inside the internet cafe she quickly checked closing hours. She sat down on the chair and began checking around for the Commissioner's office in a search engine. The headquarters were located in the heart of Manhattan. It would come in handy. She was going to need any higher power to be on her side. So far, no one is. She went through her wallet and checked out her past IDs. The last time she changed it she took an old lonely lady's name that died at 90. There were no known relatives and the burial was just the priest. Obits were surprisingly detail about those things. Her name was Amelia Garland. It's a shame how lonely she was. It was almost like she had been buried in an unmarked grave. Which is what it looked like.

So she took it, her real name being pushed further down the latter. Elizabeth Parsons. The _real_ her. At this point, it sounded so foreign. She had to do whatever possible to avoid being seen or heard from her past. It was second nature. Her phone made a beep sound and that only meant one thing: dead battery. She plugged it into the wall underneath the computer and looked back at the screen writing down the address of the Headquarters. Her mind was racing, she started to have another shake, oh no, not in a public place. She squeezed her temples and rubbed her forehead. No more earthquakes in her head.

"Excuse me, Miss?" She heard behind her and turned around.

"Are you almost done? I just need to get on for a second." It was a man, business tech type who looked to be in a hurry. It was apparent all the computers were occupied.

She nodded, pulled her phone out of its charger and gathered her belongings before standing up. She silently left the café and put her grasshopper-like sunglasses on her way out. Her eyes were tired but the glasses were the only way to conceal her identity completely.

On the way out of the C Train, she seemed distracted. Her mind was stuck on her friend, Cynthia Kelly. She wondered if she was home. She missed her. It's been almost 2 weeks since she last seen her and that was long enough. There was a good chance she may not be so Elizabeth took out her phone, texting her before arriving. The sun for some reason shined brighter when she turned the corner of the street and her body crashed into something.

The Officer caught her before she fell. She stumbled a bit before she caught her balance. Under her breath she softly apologized, fixing her glasses before they slipped down.

"It's ok. I'm sorry about that Ma'am." He gave a stiff smile as the awkward silence surrounded the situation.

When her eyes scanned up slowly she nearly did an curt inhale intake. _It was him_ , she thought. She knew it was him by the way he cleared his throat. His eyes. Those dark green eyes so piercing she couldn't look away. The way he spoke was almost like a negotiator than an interrogator. She smiled at the officer with thin lips as she saw his tag. Reagan.

Her eyes behind her sunglasses expanded and she said, "Um, I'm sorry." She had to get out of there before anything else was said. She distantly heard him say something muffled as she turned on her heel and left to her friend's place.

Even if it were true… Her brain paused for a second before she came back to the world again. She needed to stop daydreaming and focus. Did he have to be so stunningly gorgeous in person? She didn't realize she said that out loud and covered her mouth as she walked. She could be so flimsy and stupid. She realized she passed Cindy's and dragged herself the other way.

* * *

Jamie was a little confused with what just happened. His mind was trying to place that girl when-

"Snap out of it, knucklehead. Focus on dis: we just got a 273D, Carrie O'Reilly. Irish broad. Neighbors cwalled complaining of noises 2 hours ago." Jamied looked at the address and found that Carrie lived at 1442 Roscoe St Apt 4H. It was no more than 10 minutes from where they stood.

"Sorry about that Serg. What's this about?" Jamie joined him in the cruiser.

"Yeye, just keep ya head screwed on straight for dis one. Man, domestics are a killa. Try not to be so personal wit it, ahright kid?" Renzulli pulled out of the back alley and drove toward Carroll Gardens.

On the way to the place Jamie tried to focus on the task in front of him but that girl stood out. She wouldn't leave his thoughts and it was irritating him. There was something about her that didn't sit right. Something about how she acted. Was it wrong to be weary of this? Maybe not. It's hard to tell these days who's all there anymore. Especially in the city. A lot of good actors trolling the city, and not all of them are on Broadway. Still, his instincts stung the back of his mind. But he couldn't ignore the feeling he had.

Shortly, when the officers reached the building, they got out and Renzulli rang the buzzer. A few seconds, intercom feedback rang out and up popped an emotionally distraught voice on the other end.

"Ma'am, we're here." The buzzed rang and Renzulli held the door for Jamie.

As Jamie walked into the building he had another strange feeling pierce his insides. His gut felt twisted in knots and he paused for a moment before shaking it off. He walked into the building and took the elevator up to the 4th floor.

Around the corner of that same building Elizabeth walked in from the back gate with her copy of the key and took the stairs. There were cameras inside the elevator and she didn't want to risk getting seen by any neighbors. Cynthia always told her aside from a few arguments with a certain family; nothing really was all that suspicious in the building. Mostly the entire building was made up of professionals who lived alone, went about their day and kept to themselves. But it didn't matter. She always went through the back anyway. When she climbed the stairs silently she overheard two officers upstairs on floor 4 and hurried to knock on Cynthia's door.

The door was pulled opened and she breathed again. "Hey Liz, what's going on? I got your text."

Elizabeth pulled her in a hug and whispered. "I'm just so glad to see you."

"So am I." Cynthia pulled away, laughing slightly. "Great to see you too. I gotta tell you, thank god all the screaming upstairs stopped. I was really worried about her."

Elizabeth pulled back, her eyes alarming. "Who? What's going on?" She walked inside closing the door behind. Her voice reduced to a hush whisper.

Cynthia sighed as if it was just another day. "Carrie. I was concerned about her kid. I mean it sounded horrible. I didn't know what was happening."

"As long as I'm inside, it'll be fine. I'm not leaving until they leave." Elizabeth took a deep breath.

Cynthia looked at her licking her lips, her arms crossed. "Should I be aware of something?"

Elizabeth looked at her then down. "No, I mean I'm not supposed to be afraid of every situation. That's crazy to live life like that. I feel like for the first time I have all I need to finally move on. Stop these games. But for now, they have to be played."

Cynthia looked at her with steady eyes. She was scared every time she saw Elizabeth come to stay. One of these days, she's probably going to see it's not safe here or anywhere in Brooklyn. She should have left town when she escaped authorities after the incident. Cynthia pulled her shaky body in another hug. This time the embrace was much stronger. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't let her deal with things alone. Elizabeth didn't deserve all the chaos. Nobody did.

"I just wish there was some way it all be over. That you wouldn't have to keep doing this to yourself; you know? I know how much pain you're in. I just wish there was more to do." She pulled back and looked her dead in the eyes. "Are you closer to finding anything yet?"

Elizabeth vehemently shook her head, gulping down her fear, "All I got so far was that it wasn't a strong case to begin with. I had no representative, no statement. There were no witnesses. All the state had on me was that it took place at my house, and my prints were on his body. My DNA, my blood. He was still alive when I left the scene. Self defense. But nobody believes me. Everything just feels like the world is crashing down on me. Cindy, its getting crazy. If I can't clear my name from the Rizzo accusations then I stand no chance. I might as well pack it in and go in permanent hiding. They have them in their pockets. The system is so broken and corrupt I really don't know if this is fascism or one big night mare and I'll open my eyes tomorrow. Maybe I'll finally look like me. Call me crazy but I think I have another chance. Maybe then I'd be back in Lowell. Even in all those homes growing up couldn't compare to the level of how things are now. I just wish I could change it. Before Eddie and Will. Before this craziness ever started."

Cynthia tried to process what she just said. It was challenging and it was wrong to be the scared one but she was. But she couldn't let her know that. If she crumbles Elizabeth might too. Just like she did many times before she smiled, "I believe you. I just think all of this is so unfortunate. I really worry on the days, even weeks that I don't see you. I understand coming here is probably difficult in of itself. But not getting seen at all is hard Liz. You forget its New York, I mean, not Manhattan, still totalitarian just the same. You're always going be watched. I really hope you're careful."

Elizabeth couldn't stop the yawn that escaped her lips and covered her mouth as soon as another came. "I hope I am. Been doing this for so long it's damn near a job. Least I don't pay taxes, or get _paid._ "

Cynthia eyed her. "Come on, don't joke. This can't get anymore deep."

Elizabeth looked at Cynthia, eyes crestfallen, "I'm tired. I'm really trying to be careful. I think it's been days since, I don't know, it's good to see you again."

Cynthia smiled, stuck her tongue out and shrugged. "You could just chill for a minute. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, the coffee I had was enough to tie me over. I was glad you had a day off today. Sorry this was short notice."

Elizabeth lay on the couch and swung her legs to the other end. Cynthia walked to the kitchen to prepare the kettle. While she set the water, she grabbed she mugs and poured tea leafs inside each. She propped her elbows on the counter.

"Must have been a rough morning. But you were lucky rehearsals were wrapped up at 2am last night. God, the choreographer overworks us to the bone." The kettle boiled and she took it off pouring the steaming liquid into the cups. She brought the cups on the coffee table. "I'm running on only 4 hours of sleep."

Elizabeth sat up and sipped the tea. It burned down her throat before she knew what was coming. She blew the top and drank slowly. She placed the mug down to let it cool down. She looked at Cynthia placing her cup down and picked up her acoustic guitar. She was strummed a few faint cords before holding the strings. The tension in the room was transient. Cynthia was feeling empathy. Elizabeth placed the mug down and covered her eyes.

"I get a weird feeling Liz. What if all this goes down badly? I can't help but think—"

"I know what you're going to say. I'm worried too. Believe me on this. You're the only one who does. But I have to do this here. If I run from here, it doesn't stop. My life is… well, what's left? I know there's gotta be some answers in the Brooklyn Courthouse. I haven't touched it yet."

Cynthia's eyes protruded, "Touched? Jeez, Liz, all this just sounds so dirty. With all you've been through I don't think breaking into to anymore state buildings would help much. The Manhattan Courts didn't have anything, you said it. What if this one turns out frozen? All this just seems too crazy. The Rizzo's are powerful. Even the Rothchilds are afraid of them."

"I know that. But I don't want this life anymore. I'm not Evelyn Salt. I can't keep up this Marta Hari shit forever. I want my name, my blood, I want myself back. And I'm not going to give that up to the Rizzos. I can't be afraid. It's no longer an option." Elizabeth whispered, wiping her eyes before her emotions showed.

"I hope your right. I hope all of this will die down. For your sake."

Elizabeth leaned back on the couch and tried to relax. Talking about this was exhausting enough. God knows she needed some peace after the last few days. She attempted to shut her eyes until she heard riffing sounds. She opened one eye and saw Cynthia strumming a few cords of an unfamiliar song. Waved her hand as if to say continue. She tried to relax to the music but her mind was way too distracted. It wasn't working. It was almost like she literally couldn't calm down. She finally gave up and started talking to Cynthia. Soon they were jamming, laughing and talking really loud.

Jamie and Renzulli were attempting to talk with the domestic victim in mid-statement.

Renzulli wrote down a few notes from the victim's story. It was difficult to break down what she was saying when the loud music upstairs jumbled his wording.

Jamie picked it up and whispered to the Serg. "I think we should wrap it up."

Renzulli lifted his brow slightly. "That righ?" He turned to the woman who could barely talk as is. Her bruised face was doing most of the talking as a tissue clung to her shaky hand.

"We'll be in touch. Let us know if he does this again? When he comes back, give us a call. We ain't fah away." Renzulli looked at Jamie signaling he leave first.

"Tha-thank you. God I mean, I don't know what's going to happen. I promise if he keeps me afraid again I won't hesitate this time." Carrie stood up, clearing the last of her tears.

Renzulli nodded sincerely. "Good, that's what we're here for. You take care of yourself Ma'am."

The music upstairs was all of a sudden so loud the officers thought there was a cocktail party going on. It was so clear and loud they could hear everything. Renzulli shared a look with Jamie and he just shrugged with a slight nod to his head.

Renzulli turned to the woman before walking out. "Can I ask who is the tenant livin' upstairs from you?"

Carrie sniffled, wiping her nose with the napkin, "Oh, Cynthia? She always plays guitar and music all the time. She practices in the mornings when she isn't in rehearsal."

"I see." Renzulli nodded to the door, bidding his farewell. "Take care Ma'am."

After the officers said their goodbyes, Renzulli suggested they just check out what's going on. They went upstairs to the fifth floor and came to H. When they found it Renzulli knocked on the door.

Behind it music was turned down a little and a voice asked, "Who is it?"

Renzulli said, "Open up, Police."

Inside the room, Elizabeth's eyes went frantically wide and she nodded over to the bathroom as she stood. Cynthia nodded back trying to buy her some time as Libby hid in the bathroom behind the shower curtain. She had to be really quiet since she knew what cops are like. Especially New York cops. They're vermin who sniff out anything suspicious and everything about Elizabeth screamed odious. When she was secure she gave a thumb up signaling to open the door. Cynthia took a big breath, trying to not look so crazy obvious before opening the door halfway. You can never be too careful with police she always said.

There were two officers, one looked like a Burberry model in a cop's attire as if it was Halloween and the other, just off the bat she can tell was a no-nonsense Italian authority straight out of a Joe Pesci book for how to be a cop. He was the one staring her down. She couldn't quiver, a dead giveaway.

She slightly gulped. "Yes, is there a problem?"

He cleared his throat and said, "We heard loud music, were you having a party?"

Cynthia shrugged nonchalantly and just smiled. "Oh, that was just my stereo. Just got a little loud. I promise to keep it down."

She hoped that was enough since she couldn't think of anything else to say. This was really random. She smiled again when he didn't say anything but just looked at her, as if he were breaking down her brain in parts to see if she was lying or not. _This one was sharp_ she thought. The other one was pretty shy in comparison. He looked more of the listening type; approachable, like someone she had talked to at Carnegie Hall. Softer, she liked him better. No wonder Liz hated cops, they're so unpredictable. She was getting a little impatient. If he wasn't going to further this along she might as well take action. Just as she was about to close the door, the Italian officer placed his hand on the door pushing it back where it was.

"Ma'am, may we look around?" The Italian cop asked.

Elizabeth panicked from behind the shower; she grabbed onto the curtain and bit her lip. This was not going the right way.

She wanted to scream "tell them no" but she had to keep quiet as a mouse. She was so anxious she pulled the shower curtains closed but in the process knocking a shampoo bottle into the tub from the shower cage. Jamie's eyes and ears were alert the second he heard it. Cynthia looked squeamish and the officers knew they had to check the place up. From what they can see inside her apartment the bathroom door was closed. Any normal person would find it odd. Unless there was an obvious reason for it.

They stepped inside and calmly looked around. Renzulli was more just to get to the bottom of it right quick.

Jamie was more interested in the noise. But there had to be an explanation. He wanted to trust the girl so he asked, "What was that?" He wanted to give her a chance to be honest.

Renzulli said, "Ah just be checking the bedroom." When he went through the door to look around Cynthia and Jamie were left alone.

Cynthia panicked and thought quickly. "Oh, yeah, that was my cat." She waved it off like it was a joke and she clearly wasn't hiding anything. "He likes to sleep in tubs, and he climbs inside the shower a lot."

Jamie looked at her oddly. "Cat? You sure?"

The Sergeant came around the corner of her room and shrugged. Obviously nothing was amiss. It seemed like there wasn't any reason to take it further.

Jamie told him it was just a cat and it was nothing.

Renzulli didn't look so convinced since that contradicted something. He grew suspicious again. "Cat?" he said. "What about the sign above the mail boxes saying, "absolutely no pets allowed on da premises?"

She could tell the Sergeant was weary of her so she thought fast, again. "Oh yeah, well I pay for deposit for that. Special case." Cynthia hoped the acting paid off. Otherwise she needed to get a new profession.

The younger officer looked like he might be buying it. His green eyes were much brighter than they looked before. Almost sunny. He shook his head, took off his cap and shrugged his shoulders to Renzulli.

Renzulli for some reason thought it might have been an excuse. "Ahright. I think we wasted a lot of time here already. Cawll me crazy Ma'am but I know I heard loud voices coming in from downstairs. I ain't imagining that either. Let's go." He turned with Jamie to leave but not without saying, "Keep da music down. Good day Miss."

Renzulli tipped his cap before following the rookie cop outside. As soon as they were outside Cynthia made sure to check if they got into the elevator. She peaked and they just stepped on. Her heart finally calmed down, but only a little. There was always a chance they could come back. Cynthia really didn't want to risk it.

When she closed the door and fixed the deadbolt locks, the bathroom door swung a crack. "I'm sorry Cindy; it's all going to end soon. I just really need to lay low and be more careful."

Cynthia leaned her forehead against the door. She didn't know what that means. She really wasn't sure if it was going to end. "Liz, you should go. I don't like any of this."

Elizabeth held it in; all of her emotions inside a cocoon. It was easier that way then just breaking down. Now this is what it felt like to be alone. Truly and deeply _alone._

She bit her lip and forced her body to the window near the fire escape. It was the only way, escaping was her life. What if this doesn't end? What if Cindy was right about all of it? What if she stood no chance at a normal life? Any life? Numbly a tear had streaked down her cheek as she fumbled while climbing onto the railing making her way down to the ground the rusty fire escape. Out of nowhere she landed backward into something hard.

"Whoa, careful there." He said. Elizabeth knew who it was and slipped into blackness.


End file.
